


Mall Date

by sedna_mode



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Space Mall, Voltron Positivity Exchange, brief mention of Vrepit Sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sedna_mode/pseuds/sedna_mode
Summary: At the first chance they get, Hunk and Allura take Shay to the mall





	Mall Date

**Author's Note:**

> My (slightly late oops) positivity exchange piece for @yaineart on tumblr! I had a lot of freedom for the prompt so I went with something fluffy and slightly self indulgent, I hope you enjoy!

“I bet you’ll  _ love _ the mall!” Allura is practically bouncing where she’s perched on Hunk’s lap next to Shay. Hunk lets out a soft  _ oof _ and makes a grab for Allura’s hips to hold her steady.

Shay spares them a quick glance before focusing back on the task of piloting their pod down to the moon that houses the space mall. She’s gotten a lot more comfortable piloting over the years she’s spent with Team Voltron, but it still requires all of her concentration. “You have spoken to me many times about this mall. I am excited to finally see it.”

“Oh it’s great,” adds Hunk, arms now locked around Allura’s waist to stop her squirming, “they have  _ so much stuff _ , anything you’re looking for there’s a good chance you’ll find. And the food court, ah! Speaking of, I wonder if Sal’s still there…”

“I am not sure I understand. How does one court food?”

Allura and Hunk exchange a look, confused. Allura is the first to catch on.

“Oh! No, Shay, not court as in courting a mate. Court as in… courtyard? Basically an area of the mall with a bunch of shops that sell food.”

“Remember my Vrepit Sal story? I’m sure I’ve told you it before,” Hunk chimes in. He waits until Shay nods before continuing. “Yeah so that happened at the food court in this mall!”

Shay eyes the sprawling building in the distance with suspicion. “Really? Did you not say you were almost apprehended at that time? You said this mall was safe, that does not sound very safe to me.”

Hunk laughs. Allura rolls her eyes at him before reaching out to rest a reassuring hand on Shay’s arm.

“Don’t worry, it  _ is _ safe. People here are more interested in doing their shopping or selling their wares than causing trouble. Trouble is just bad for business.”

“I suppose.” Shay still casts a disapproving glance at Hunk. “It does not matter how many years I spend with you, your habit of laughing at danger still perplexes me.”

Hunk shrugs, grinning. “It’s just one of those human things I guess. Now fly in through here, good, we can leave the pod in there.”

Once they’ve found a spot to park they all head for the wide sliding doors, Shay in the middle with Allura on her right and Hunk on her left. As they enter a disembodied voice calls out “Welcome to Bero Naas Mall. Today’s sales are at: Chuli’s Health Foods, Exuberant Cosmetics, The Cove clothing. We hope you enjoy your stay with us. Happy shopping.”

Shay pauses, forcing Hunk and Allura to pause with her, and listens intently until the message is finished. When the automated message ends she turns to the others and laughs. “That lady must find it so vexing to always repeat the same message every time a person enters here.”

To her credit, Allura manages to hold in her laughter for a few seconds before bursting into giggles. Hunk keeps a straight face long enough to inform Shay that no, that’s not an intercom, it’s just a prerecorded message, before he too starts giggling behind his hand.

As they move together out of the entry hallway and toward the mall proper Shay’s eyes get progressively wider and wider. Allura and Hunk exchange a grin behind her back. 

And then they emerge into the wide space of the atrium and Shay gasps in wonder, her eyes roaming everywhere in an attempt to take it all in.

“It’s so… big! And bright!”

Allura nods enthusiastically and claps her hands in delight. “There’s no place quite like the mall. So where shall we begin?”

Shay casts about, looking contrite. “Oh, um. I do not…”

Hunk takes her hand and points toward the escalator. “How about we start on the lower level and work our way from front to back?”

Shay sighs, glad that she doesn’t have to make the decision, and nods at him. “Yes, let us do that.”

“Perfect!” Allura pounces on Shay’s other arm, and they make their way to the first shop at the bottom of the escalator. 

The shop is filled with rows upon rows of little datadisks that turn out to have music on them. The shopkeeper rolls their eyes when the three hesitate in front of the sound chamber, unable to figure out how to make it work so they can listen to their picks. The shopkeeper demonstrates how to step into the pod-like chamber and load the disks, pointing out the button to press to start the music. 

Allura thanks them, then loads her disk and pulls Hunk and Shay into the chamber with her to listen to it, the three of them barely squeezing in. Moments later an awful sound like nails on a blackboard accompanied by a jet plane engine fills the cramped space. Hunk cries out and clamps his hands over his ears.

“Allura! What the quiznak, this is terrible, shut it off!”

Shay is the closest to the off button and hastily hits it. In the blessed silence that follows it quickly becomes apparent that Allura is  _ cackling _ .

“Oh my stars, your faces! That was amazing.”

“Princess,” says Shay, a touch of reproach in her normally placid voice, “did you do that on purpose?”

“No actually! I had no idea what that one was.”

Hunk scowls. “I can’t decide if that’s better or worse.”

Shay’s pick thankfully doesn’t burst their eardrums, but there’s an instrument somewhere in the background that makes Allura wince uncomfortably every time it plays so they discard that disk. Hunk’s choice is also blissfully soft but the music doesn’t follow any kind of proper structure, and the unpredictable changes in tempo are making Hunk anxious so they discard that one too. 

The next shop more than makes up for the disappointment of the first.

 It’s full of beautiful little trinkets from all over the galaxy: pendants of trapped liquid light, little statuettes so delicate they look like they’re made of spun air, circlets of carved flowers whose petals move with even the slightest puff of wind. 

Allura squeals at the sight and rushes in, marveling at all the pretty shiny things. Hunk and Shay follow after, and soon Shay spots something that catches her eye and points it out to Hunk.

“Look at this,” she says in wonder, holding up a silvery anklet inlaid with bits of glowing crystal, all intricately carved into tiny alien animals and plants, “it’s real Balmeran crystal!”

“It’s beautiful, Shay.”

“Ooh,” pipes up Allura from behind Hunk, making him jump and squeak at her sudden appearance, “you should totally get that, it’d look lovely on you.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Come on Shay,” adds Hunk, “today is a you day. Indulge a little!”

“I suppose…”

“Great,” exclaims Allura, neatly plucking the bit of jewelry from Shay’s hand and marching over to the counter, her money bag already out, “it’s settled then!”

The rest of the day passes much the same way; the three of them going from shop to shop, occasionally buying things and explaining things for Shay. 

They break for lunch at Vrepit Sal’s, much to both Hunk’s and the old chef’s delight. Sal immediately ropes Hunk into helping him with the lunchtime rush “for old times sake,” a task that Hunk is more than happy to take on while Shay and Allura watch. Hunk and Sal easily together, the banter between them light, as if they weren’t on opposing sides of a war just a few years ago.

When they finally leave several hours later Shay’s shoulders are drooping, exhausted from all the excitement and new experiences, but she’s grinning.

“You were right, Princess, I did love it.” She pauses as a yawn splits her face. “But I do not think I have the energy left to pilot us back to the Castle.”

“That’s fine, Hunk or I can do it.”

Hunk wordlessly holds out his fist to Allura and she mirrors him. Three rounds of rock-paper-scissors later it’s decided that Hunk will pilot the pod back. 

They pile in, Shay and Allura snuggled together in the passenger seat, and as soon as they’re in the air Shay pulls out her little box with the crystal anklet, turning the piece over and over in her hands, admiring its every angle.

It really was a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://ace-pidge.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
